Toa in Republic city
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Toa Mahri have to travel to Republic city to save and help Korra save her world from Maxilos. Will they be able to save the Avatar cycle or fail? Takes place between Book two: Spirits and Book three: change
1. Chapter 1

**(Me seeing Drake and Cyrus watching Teenage mutant ninja turtles 1990)**

 **Me: I see you guys are watching 1990 Ninja turtles.**

 **Drake: Yeah it's not bad, pretty funny.**

 **Me: Wait until you get to the 3** **rd** **one.**

 **Cyrus: What do you mean?**

 **Me You'll see. Anyway I got my first story of the new year.**

 **Drake: What's it called?**

 **Me: I call it Toa in Republic city.**

 **Cyrus: Oh yeah. Are you posting it?**

 **Me: I have it right here.**

 **(I don't own Bionicle or Legend of Korra, enjoy!)**

It's a dark and stormy night in the ruins of Mahri Nui after Voya Nui sank to the bottom, destroying Mahri Nui we see pieces of a robot called Maxilos, they were a series of robots made to guard prisoners in the pit. This one is a robot that Teridax took over before the destruction of Mahri Nui, a jailer named Hydraxon discarded the pieces never to be used again. Until now. The head's eyes began to grow red and looked around. "Where am I? Who am I?" The robot asked itself. "Where's the rest of my body?"

"Greetings Maxilos. Don't be afraid I am friend." said a voice that Maxilos can hear.

"Who are you? And why did you called me Maxilos?" He asked.

"I gave you life, so I decided to give a name." said the voice.

"So what do you want?" Maxilos asked.

"I brought you to life so you can have a world to rule. You will start in Republic city and find and destroy the Avatar." said the voice and put Maxilos' body back together.

"So what is this Avatar?" Maxilos asked.

"A being that controls more than one element. You must find her and kill while in the Avatar state so you can end the cycle." The voice explained. Then a grey and silver hound like creature showed up and walked to Maxilos' side. "This is your Energy Hound Spinax, he was yours before the Mask of life came to here."

"I will not fail you voice in my head." said Maxilos bowing down.

It's a sunny day in Bara Magna where the Toa Mahri are in the training yard. Jaller and Hahli are sparring along with Nuparu and Hewkii are sparring, Kongu is shooting a practice dummy. Jaller blocks Hahli's protosteel talons, but Jaller used his power sword to strike Hahli. Hewkii is using his Aqua warblade to strike at Nuparu, but blocked by his protosteel shield. Nuparu bashes Hewkii with his shield. Hewkii gets pushed back and poses a stance with his warblade pointing at Nuparu.

Jaller takes a running start and attempts to slash Hahli, but Hahli counters Jaller's attack and parries it. "That's enough!" The Toa Mahri turned around and sees a white and light grey short bionicle, with a staff that looks like an ice pick on top, this is Turaga Nuju, formerly known as the Toa Metru of ice.

"Turaga Nuju? What are you doing here?" Kongu asked.

"Come with me and I will show you." Turaga Nuju replied.

They all entered Turaga Nuju's hut where they see Turaga Nuju sitting down. "Sit." Turaga Nuju offered.

The Toa Mahri sat down on some rocks and Turaga Nuju became to explained why they were summoned. "I have seen a vision where a city is in flames, people screaming and running in fear and their savior will be gone."

"What do you mean by gone?" Kongu asked.

"Dead." Nuapru replied and Kongu understood.

"The city is called Republic city and protector is named Avatar Korra." said Turaga Nuju.

"An Avatar?" Jaller asked.

"It is a being where a human can control Earth, Fire, Air and Water. When that persons dies the Avatar is reincarnated." Turaga Nuju explained.

"Then that person will fight back." Hewkii replied.

"Actually, the Avatar need to learn to control the elements. If that happens than all hope is lost." Turaga Nuju answered.

"This Avatar would be perfect for the Justice Rangers, we should recruit her." Jaller suggested.

"The answer you will receive will not be the answer you want." said Turaga Nuju.

"Great, we won't like the answer. So where does Korra live?" Nuparu asked.

"She is somewhere in Republic city. I need you to go there and save Republic city." said Turaga Nuju.

"Shouldn't the Toa Nuva help?" Hahli suggested.

"They are busy in another world. You are our only hope." said Turaga Nuju.

"Then we won't fail. Republic city will live to see another day." said Jaller.

The Toa Mahri loaded up their Corak blasters and opened up the universal bridge to Republic city.

The portal opens up in the alleyway and they step out of the portal. The Toa Mahri look at the streets to see some people driving in cars and walking down the streets. Hewkii used his warblade threw it to climb a building and when he reached the top of the building he sees the size of the city. "Oh man, this is gonna be harder than I thought." said Hewkii.

Hewkii jumps down and explains to the rest of the Toa about the size of the city. "We should probably disguise ourselves so we won't draw attention." said Jaller and the rest of the Toa Mahri agreed.

 **Me: That was the first chapter. Plus I am planning to make a Legend of Korra OC. She's basically Korra's little sister. I'm working on the details.**

 **Cyrus: That sounds like a good idea bro.**

 **Drake: Yeah, now let's get back to Ninja Turtles. Is this the first time the Toa Mahri will meet Korra?**

 **Me: Yes and her friends and family.**

 **Cyrus: Good luck man.**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me watching Grown ups)**

 **Me: Man I love this movie.**

 **(Hears a knock on the door and sees a teal Platypus)**

 **Me: A platypus?**

 **(The platypus stands on two legs and puts a fedora on)**

 **Me: Perry the platypus! What are you doing here?**

 **Perry: (Uses his phone and broadcast it on my TV. The Arkham Knight, Kylo Ren and Nova Prime)**

 **Arkham Knight: Hello Smoke.**

 **Me: The Arkham Knight!**

 **Arkham Knight: You remember me? I'm touched. I see you meet my partners. Kylo Ren and Nova Prime.**

 **Me: What do you want?**

 **Perry: (points in to say listen)**

 **Kylo Ren: We have Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bajeet and Buford.**

 **Nova Prime: Hand over everything you have and they live.**

 **Me: So I'm assuming that there is no option?**

 **Perry: (nods for no)**

 **Me: I see.**

 **Nova Prime: Meet us in the Springfield forest.**

 **Me: We'll be there.**

 **(Enjoy Toa in Republic city, Scarlett is owned by Jacob Voronkov)**

Meanwhile on Air temple island, Korra was training in hand-to-hand combat against her new team leader, the Scarlet Warrior.

Shortly after the pair defeated UnaVaatu, Korra announced that she would be joining the Scarlet Army full time while still maintaining her responsibilities as Avatar in Republic City.

Scarlett grabbed Korra's fist while she struggled to break free.

"You rely too much on your bending, Korra." Scarlett said, flipping her onto her back. "I trained myself in martial arts and weapons so that I'm prepared for situations where my magic fails me. I have to make sure you're prepared for situations where your bending is not enough."

"That's great." Korra gets up and attempts to kick Scarlett, but Scarlett grabs Korra's foot and throws her at the wall.

"You could of learned martial arts in the spirit world. Instead of being a defenceless Avatar." said Scarlett.

"I should of thought of that." said Korra.

"Well I'm gonna teach you how to rely on your fists instead of your bending." said Scarlett offering to help Korra. Korra grabs her hand but Scarlett punches Korra in the face. "Your enemy will not play fair."

* * *

The Toa Marhi have found some cloaks to wear so they won't draw attention to themselves. "So we ask the locals where Korra live?" Nuparu asked.

"That's the plan. When we do we warn her about the danger that's coming." said Jaller. " Spread out and meet back in a hour."

"Right!" The rest of the team replied and split up.

* * *

Kongu walks in the park and sees a man walking. "Excuse me sir, have you seen Avatar Korra?" Kongu asked, but the man said no.

* * *

Hahli asked an old woman in the market district, but the old woman shook her head. "Thank you for your time." said Hahli.

* * *

Hewkii is asking a shop owner where Korra lives, but he shrugs.

* * *

Nuparu is at a factory asking the workers where Korra lives, but they have no idea where she lives.

* * *

Jaller is walking past some people asking where the Avatar lives. But something caught his eye, it was an enormous statue on a small island off the shores of the city. It depicts a teenage boy dressed in traditional robes wearing a necklace. In the statue's left hand is a staff with a symbol is a closed counter-clockwise, inverted triple triskele on the the upper end. The statue's left foot rests on a slightly high surface, while the other foot stands on a octagonal shape, with up turned tips at each vertex surrounded by railings.

"Must be the founder?" Jaller asked himself.

But the rest of the Toa arrived to Jaller's location. "Any luck?" Jaller asked.

"I got nothing." Kongu replied.

"No one knows where she lives." said Hahli.

"Maybe it's a blessing in disguise. I mean you know heroes can't know where they live because enemies would go after them." said Nuparu.

"That sounds about right, no one wants to know where you live." said Hewkii.

"So what now?" Kongu asked. "Continue our search for the Avatar?"

"That's the-" Jaller was cut off after sensing something near by. "Something's near by, get ready." The Toa all nodded and get ready for what comes their way. They see a red and gunmetal grey Bionicle with white teeth, red spikes on his back. He is armed with a launcher and a claw in his right hand and a Zamor sphere laucher in his left hand. "Hakann!" The Toa Mahri exclaimed.

"Miss me Toa!?" Hakann asked. "Well the Piraka are back thanks to Maxilos!"

"Ok welcome back!" Kongu took out his Corak blasters and opened fire on the red Piraka.

Hakann dodges the shots, Jaller and Hahli both took out their weapons and charged at Hakann and attack. Jaller slashes his sword and Hahli slashes the red Piraka's face. "I had it with you Toa!" Hakann shouted and shot his lava launcher at Hewkii and Nuparu knocking them down.

Kongu attempted to punch Hakann in the face, but Hakann grabbed Kongu's fist and breaks it. "It's been fun Toa. But so many people to hurt, so little time!" said Hakann and ran away.

"Hey get back here!" Hewkii shouted and attempted to chase Hakann but some cars that resembles police cars but old fashion showed up and the police officers were wearing grey and black light armor. "Freeze! Put your hands behind your head and come peacefully!" said one of the officers.

"We're not the bad guys! The real one went that!" Hewkii shouted. But one of the police officers took the metal from a truck and changed it shapes and launches it on Hewkii forming handcuffs. The other officers did the same to Jaller, Kongu, Hahli and Nuparu.

The police officers put the Toa Mahri in the patty weapon. "You don't understand, we're the good guys!" Kongu shouted. But the police officers closed the door and drove to the police station.

 **(Me and Perry both walk to the hanger area where we see Raven Queen and waiting by the Rogue Shadow)**

 **Raven: So why did you call me?**

 **Me: Your help, Perry's owners and friends are captured by Kylo Ren, Arkham Knight and Nova Prime.**

 **Raven: Oh snap. Wait they know about your secret life?**

 **Perry: (Nods for yes)**

 **Me: Basically his boss told me everything and he's gonna let it slide.**

 **Raven: That's good.**

 **Me: Yeah, come let's go to the temple to grab some Wu.**

 **Raven: I never used Shen Gong Wu before.**

 **Me: Let's roll. (We all enter the Rogue Shadow.**

 **Raven: So how's that LOK OC coming along?**

 **Me: Still working on it. I'm considering to change my Until Dawn crossover with Ben 10 Omniverse with El Tigre.**

 **Perry: (Looks at me, and gives me a really look)**

 **Me: I'm still deciding! Anyway I like to thank Jake for Korra and Scarlett training please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Me in my workshop)**

 **Me: Ok time to work on Toa in Republic city.**

 **Fry: Hey Smoke you wanna play some foosball?**

 **Me: Sorry Fry I got things to do. Plus I'm gonna introduce my Legend of Korra oc.**

 **Fry: Whatever. (Walks away)**

 **(Enjoy Toa in Republic city)**

Korra sees the boat coming in from the docks and when the people are getting off she sees a tan 15 year old girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue kimono-like tunic. "Lusa!" Korra called out and ran towards her.

"Korra!" Lusa replied and hugged Korra. "It's great to see you again. I thought you would be too busy being the Avatar to spend time with me." Then they stopped hugging.

"I always have time for you Lusa." Korra replied. "So how was the boat ride?"

"It was ok, I guess." Lusa replied. "How about you?"

"Let's see basically learning hand to hand combact and have to be the bridge for the spirit world and this world." said Korra.

"Well it beats gutting fish and learning healing techniques from Katara." said Lusa.

"Come on, I'll take you to Air temple island." said Korra.

* * *

The Toa Mahri are in jail and Nuparu was getting a look from a shaddy prisoner. "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Nuparu glared at the prisoner.

"Nuapru, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves." said Hahli.

Then a police officer opens the cell. "Ok which one of you is the leader?" He asked.

"That would be me." Jaller answered.

The police officer escorted Jaller to an interrogation room, and he sat down. Then the door opens and he sees a woman in her 50s, light skin, two scars on the right cheek, pale green eyes, grey short hair, wearing black armor with gold trimmings, a badge on the left side of the armor, light gray armor for the arms and legs. "Already one day in Republic city and you along with friends got arrested. Not your lucky day." She said.

"Officer I can explain everything!" Jaller replied. "Just get the chief so I can example."

"You're speaking to the chief of police. My name is Chief Lin Beifong I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them. Do you understand?" said Lin.

"I understand." said Jaller.

"Where did you and your friends come from?" Lin asked.

"Bara Magna. As you can see we're not from around here." Jaller answered.

"I take it that you're not from the spirit world?" Lin replied.

"No. Me and my friends are not from the spirit world. We're not spirits we are Bionicles." Jaller stated.

"A Bionicle?" Lin wondered.

"It is a species that is both man and machine. I am both." said Jaller. "But me and my team are here on a mission."

"What is your mission?" Lin asked.

"To find and protect the Avatar from a machine that wants to end the cycle." said Jaller.

"That's odd you and your team have only been in republic city for three hours and yet you about the cycle. How do you know about the cycle?" Lin asked pounding her fist on the table.

Then a police officer opens the door and looks at the Chief. "Chief Beifong! The weird beings are free to go." said the police officer.

"Who bailed them out?" Lin asked.

"Someone left a note and the bail money." said the officer.

"Very well. You are free to go." said Lin. Jaller gets up from his seat and begins to walk out. "Before you go, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jaller asked.

"Avatar Korra lives on Air Temple Island. She's probably on the main land today." said Lin.

"Thanks." Jaller replied and walked away.

* * *

Jaller catches up with the rest of the Toa Marhi. "So who bailed us out?" Kongu asked.

"No idea but they left us a note." said Jaller. He looks at the which is in an envelope. On that envelope has a symbol of a black dragon and white dragon fighting. Jaller opens the letter and begins to read it.

Dear Jaller.

If you are reading this I bailed you and the team out of jail. Korra is out with her sister in the little water tribe neighbourhood. Just try and keep a low profile this time.

A friend.

"Great our bailer is a mystery." said Hewkii.

"Well still we should thank our bailer if we see him or her again." said Hahli.

"Yeah sure. But how do we get to little water tribe neighbourhood?" Kongu asked.

"I can give some directions." The Toa Mahri turn around and see a 19 year old male with black hair, fair skin, tangerine eyes, wearing a grey trench coat-tunic with red trimings and sleeves rolled up, fingerless gloves, black pants, red scarf, and grey shoes walked towards the Toa Marhi.

"Thanks and you are?" Jaller replied.

"My name is Mako. I'll show you on this map." said Mako.

Then Chief Beifong walks in the office. "Look alive men! We have calls from the little water tribe neighbourhood about 6 monsters with giant teeth attacking the neighbourhood!" said Lin.

"The Piraka!" The Toa Mahri exclaimed.

"You know those things?" Lin asked.

"It's a long story." said Kongu.

* * *

In the little water tribe neighbourhood the Piraka lead by Zaktan is spying on Korra and Lusa. Zaktan has a green and gold color scheme. Vezok has a blue and silver color scheme. Reidak has a black and gold color scheme, Thok has a white and silver color scheme. Avak has a brown and gunmetal gray color scheme.

"Alright the Toa are taken care of by those metalbenders." said Hakann.

"Good, now let's show fear." said Zaktan.

Avak opened fire at the ground, Korra and Lusa dodge the shots, but the Piraka jump down. "Avatar Korra. The boss wants to have a little talk with you." said Avak.

But Avak gets blasted away by Kongu's corak blaster. "Miss us?" Kongu asked.

"I thought that they were thrown in jail?!" Zaktan exclaimed.

"Hey shut up!" said Hakann.

"I am placing you six under arrest for attempted murder." said Mako with his right fist on fire.

"You don't scare us." Vezok replied.

Korra gets into battle stance. "Lusa, find some cover!" Korra shouted.

"Korra I can help!" Lusa protested.

"Lusa! Now's not the time!" Korra shouted. Lusa ran inside to find some cover until the fight ends.

"So it's the Avatar, a guy and the Toa Mahri against all of us. Let's end this boys!"

 **Me: Done!**

 **Pearl: Done writing?**

 **Me: How did you get in my office?**

 **Pearl: Fry left the door open.**

 **Me: Figures.**

 **Pearl: yeah, anyway can play fooseball with Fry. I can't take it anymore.**

 **Me: Yeah sure. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Delsin, Riley, and Kari just sitting on my couch)**

 **Delsin: Well Smoke is all packed and leaving tomorrow.**

 **Kari: It won't be the same without him.**

 **Riley: Yeah, no adventures for awhile.**

 **Delsin: We can still do it without Smoke.**

 **Kari: What makes you say that?**

 **Delsin: You see Smoke made the next chapter of Toa in Republic city.**

 **Riley: Sweet!**

 **Kari: Play it!**

 **(Enjoy Toa in Republic city)**

The Toa Mahri, Korra, and Mako and the Piraka begin their fight in the little water tribe neighbourhood. Zaktan slashes Jaller with his three blade scissor, but Jaller blocks with his sword. "Give it up Toa and hand over the Avatar!" said Zaktan.

"Never Zaktan!" Jaller shouted and kicks Zaktan.

Thok is shooting ice blasts at Mako with his ice gun, but Mako shoots fireballs at the ice blasts. "Playing with fire, you'll get burn." said Thok.

"I should say the same to you!" Mako shouted and charges towards the ice Piraka and punches Thok in the face with a fiery fist.

Kongu and Vezok are in a firefight, Kongu runs away from Vezok's water harpoon and zamor launcher and takes cover behind a cabbage cart. Vezok walks towards the cart ad smashes the cart. "My cabbages!" The cabbage merchant exclaimed, and Vezok growled at the merchant causing him to run away.

Kongu aimed his corak blasters at Vezok. "You break it, you buy it!" Kongu open fire on Vezok, and he flew backwards and hits a building on impact.

Korra uses her earthbending on Avak, but Avak is shooting every rock that Korra throws at him. "Like shooting ducks in a barrel!" Avak shouted. Korra then takes a pillar out of the ground and it hits Avak.

"You were saying?" Korra asked while smirking.

Hahli is fighting off Hakann. "Hold still so I can kill you!" Hakann shouted and shot his lava launcher.

Hahli uses her steal talons to slash Hakann. "We will never let you win!" Hahli shouted and shoot water at the fire Piraka. Then Hakann was starting to freeze, thanks to Lusa.

"Can't move!" Hakann grunted.

"Lusa, I told you to hide!" Korra exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna watch and see you die!" Lusa shouted.

Reidak is using his buzzsaw to cut anything that Nuparu and Hewkii throw at Reidak. "I'm getting warmed up!" Reidak shouted.

Hewkii uses his war blade and chain to grab Reidak and throw him at a wall. "Let's take him down." Nuapru.

Jaller and Zaktan are still fighting and Zaktan throws Jaller through some doors. "You fight brave Toa. But your bravery ends here." Zaktan raises his weapon.

Jaller finds a bowl of noodles and throws it at Zaktan and tackles him and impacts on a table. "I'll fight until I drop!" Jaller shouted.

Kongu is still shooting at Vezok, and he's having fun. "I got plenty for everybody!" Kongu shouted, until Reidak punches Kongu in the face.

"I had it under control!" Vezok exclaimed.

"No you don't." Reidak replied.

Thok shoots a ice beam while Mako shoots a fire ray from his hands. "Give it up, you lost!" said Thok.

"I'll never give up!" Mako shouted and the fire grew stronger and took down Thok.

Zaktan and Jaller are still in a sword fight, until Jaller blocks Zaktan's three blade scissor with his sword. "Why are you after the Avatar?" Jaller asked.

"To end the cycle of course!" Zaktan replied.

"Not gonna happen big mouth!" Korra shouted and shot fire from her hands hitting the leader of the Piraka.

Then Kongu shot down Vezok in one powerful blast. Hahli punches Hakann in the face and Lusa uses her waterbending to freeze Hakann. Mako uses his firebending to take down Thok, Avak and Reidak.

"It's over! Now tell me who do you work?!" Korra demanded the answer.

"They work for me Korra." Maxilos replied and walks out of a dark alleyway.

"A Maxilos robot?" Nuparu exclaimed.

"That's correct Toa Nuparu. I am now a living being, I am no longer a mindless machine." said Maxilos.

"You won't get away with this!" Jaller shouted.

Maxilos chuckled and smirked. "Oh I will. You haven't seen the last of me." said Maxilos and teleported himself and the Piraka away.

After everyone recovered from the attack, Korra wanted to know who were the people who came to help. "Hey thanks for helping me out." said Korra.

"You're welcome. I'm Jaller. This is Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii and Nuparu." said Jaller.

"Korra." Korra replied. "I see that you already met Mako."

"So who's the person who froze Hakann?" Kongu asked.

"That's my little sister Lusa." said Korra.

"Nice to meet you." Lusa greeted. "So what were those things that attack us?"

"They're known as the Piraka. Ruthless murderers and formers dark hunters." said Nuparu.

"Yikes." said Korra. "But why did you come to Republic city?"

"We can explain at your place." Jaller replied.

* * *

Maxilos is in a abandon warehouse with Zaktan sitting down and looking down in defeat. "We almost had her." said Zaktan.

"I know. But you failed, we need a better plan." said Maxilos.

"How are we gonna do that?" Thok asked.

"Now leave. I need to think." said Maxilos. The Piraka did excalty what Maxilos instructed and left him alone.

"You failed to capture the Avatar and end the cycle!" said the same voice that gave him life.

"I know which is why I'm trying to think of plan. Now shut up before they hear you." said Maxilos.

"You fool, the Piraka can't hear me. Only you can hear me." said the voice.

"That figures. So I came with a plan to create mechs without a pilot. But there so many flaws I can't count." said Maxilos.

"Well there is one man who can help you. His name is Hiroshi Sato former C.E.O of Future industries. He created mechs for the Equalists, you just need to break him out." said the voice. "He can help you out and take over the city."

"Very well than." Maxilos replied.

* * *

But unknown to him, a giant Bionicle that has a blue and gold color scheme is spying on Maxilos from another building. "I can't let that happen." He said and walked away.

 **Delsin: Well that was the last chapter that Smoke upated.**

 **Kari: We can wait for him.**

 **Riley: I'm going out. (Gets up and walks away)**

 **Delsin: Where are you going?**

 **Riley: Out ok!**

 **Delsin: Chill.**

 **Riley: Sorry.**

 **Delsin: Anyway, just leave a review and stuff.**

 **(I'll be back next Saturday, see you readers later!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Poppy, Holly, Nathan Drake, Cade, Bella, Mako and Bolin exit the ship)**

 **Mako: So what are looking for again?**

 **Me: The first treasure is called the Golden Crystal. It has the power to control creatures.**

 **Nathan: That's not good.**

 **Rigby: So we find this treasure and get out before Amset-Ra gets his hands on it, that's the plan?**

 **Me: Yeah that's the plans Rigs. Let's go guys!**

 **(You readers enjoy Toa in Republic City)**

The Toa Mahri along with Korra, and Lusa have arrived on Air temple island by boat. "So this is Air Temple island?" Jaller asked.

"Impressed?" Korra replied.

"A little." Jaller answered.

Then they heard something coming towards them, it was a combination of a polar bear and a dog coming towards the heroes. "Naga!" Korra exclaimed and then Naga greets Korra in her own way.

"That's your pet?" Nuparu asked.

"She's more like my best friend." Korra answered.

"Hey Naga remember me?" Lusa asked. Naga licks Lusa's face and she chuckled.

"Ah you must be Lusa?" The Toa Mahri looked and see a man in his 50s, with a black beard, light skin, blue tattoos of arrows on his head and hands, wearing a yellow, orange and brown monk robe. "My name is Tenzin, I would like to welcome you to Republic city." Tenzin looked at the Toa Mahri. Kongu waved his hand. "Korra you didn't tell me that your sister had some friends."

"No we just came here. It's kinda hard o explain." said Jaller. "I'm Jaller. This is Kongu, Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii."

"It's nice to meet you." Tenzin replied nervously. "So can you explain to me what are you doing here?"

* * *

After Tenzin brought in his family, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo to another room, Mako walked in with Bolin and Asami. Jaller explained everything to Korra and her friends about where they came from and what Malios and the Piraka are.

"So this Maxlios guy is like a mecha tank, but without a pilot?" said Asami.

"Yes, but it's more like a living being." said Hahli.

"Like a spirit." said Bolin.

"Well kind of." Nuparu replied. "We believe that they are based somewhere in Republic city."

"What makes you say that?" Jinora asked.

"Call it a hunch." Nuparu replied.

"Why would they want to kill Korra?" Lusa asked.

"To end the cycle, we don't know why he wants to destroy the cycle? But we have to find Maxlios and put a end to his plan." said Jaller.

"How hard can it be?" Bolin asked.

"You have no idea what they're capable of." said Hewkii.

"Is he like Amon Or Vaatu?" Ikki asked.

"Who?" Jaller asked.

"Amon was a blood bender who lead a group called the Equalists, his goal was to get rid of bending. But he was actually a bloodbender, he used a bloodbending technique to block a bender's chi, but the effects were unreversable. When the Equalists found the truth about Amon, he vanished." Tenzin explained.

"Hey Lusa you don't know how to bloodbend do you?" Kongu asked.

"No." Lusa replied.

"Ok good." said Kongu.

"Then who's Vaatu?" Jaller asked.

"Vaatu is the spirit of chaos and darkness, the half of Raava the spirit of peace and light." said Scarlett walking in the room.

"Why didn't you didn't do your entrance?" Meelo asked.

"Sorry Meelo, your dad told me not to do it." Scarlett replied.

"And you are?" Jaller asked.

"I'm Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar and leader of the Scarlett army." said Scarlett. "I see you got my letter."

"Wait you bailed us?" Hahli asked.

"That's correct." said Scarlett.

"Wait you're a queen? Then shouldn't you be in your castle reading and passing bills, but you're here in a city?" Jaller asked.

"The Scarlett army has a duty to protect the multiverse from threats." said Korra. "I joined the team and still do my duties for Republic city." said Korra.

"Same with the Justice Rangers!" Jaller exclaimed.

"Oh you know Tahu." said Scarlett.

"Yes and you're not his son are you?" Scarlett asked.

"No I'm not Tahu's son." Jaller replied.

"That's what I thought." Scarlett replied.

"Jaller, you and your team are move than welcome to stay until Maxlios is defeated." said Tenzin.

"We don't know how to thank you Tenzin." said Hahli.

* * *

Maxlios is in his lair plotting to break into the prison, he rubbed his chin. Vezrok] opened the door and poked his head out the door. "Hey boss, the chi-blockers are here." said Vezrok.

"Thanks for letting me know." said Maxlios. "But next time knock."

Maxlios steps outside and sees the chi-blockers. "Those freaks say you're better than our last boss!" said a chi-blocker.

"You better show some respect punk!" Thok shouted.

"Thok is right. You will listen to them and in return they won't break every bone in body." said Maxlios. "But I am better than your last boss. I don't keep secrets, but we have a few things in common. The fall of Avatar Korra and making the United Republic in our of image!"

The chi-blockers cheered for Maxlios' speech, one chi-blocker was freaking out, foam came out of his mouth and passed out. "Tomorrow night we will have straight to Republic city prison and break out Hiroshi Sato and give us mecha tanks." said Maxlios. "Tonight we prepare! But tomorrow we strike!" The chi-blockers cheered for Maxlios.

* * *

Later that night the same being who spied on Maxlios looked at Republic city, he put a dark blue robe on and grabbed a mask with a blue face, white hair, with a open mouth with upper fangs. The Blue Spirit has rise again, he jumped from building to building to stop crime.

Three triple threat triad members were in alleyway surrounding a man. "Look I just need more time!" The man said.

"Our boss is getting impatient. So we're gonna do this the hard way." said the Waterbending triad. But a shadow covered the light the three and it was the Blue spirit.

"Who's this clown?" The firebending triad asked.

The Blue Spirit jumps down and beats up the triads, he hangs them by the wall. "Who are you?" The man asked. The Blue turns his head around and looks at him for a few seconds and climbed up a building.

 **(We're walking through the woods)**

 **Poppy: How much longer?**

 **Me: We're almost there.**

 **Nate: We better be close.**

 **(We reached a cliff and the tracker goes off)**

 **Me: Looks like a long way down.**

 **Bolin: Leave that to me.**

 **Holly: No Amset-Ra will noticed that we're here.**

 **Me: Holly's right. I brought a grappling hook and a rope. (Puts the grappling hook on the ground) Let's roll!**

 **(Everybody climbs down and I climb down last)**

 **Me: Alright you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(The ship lands in Jakku and we walk to the marketplace)**

 **Rigby: Why would the soul diamond end up on this planet?**

 **Me: Beats me? But let's just find the treasure and get out as soon as possible.**

 **Holly: Good because the heat is killing me.**

 **Me: Well we better hurry before anything bad happens.**

 **Nate: Yeah I can see what would happen to you.**

 **Unkar Plutt: You looking for something?**

 **Me: Who wants to know?**

 **Unkar Plutt: I saw something falling down somewhere, I'll tell you for that for your ship.**

 **Bolin: Um we need that ship to get to places.**

 **Unkar Plutt: What's wrong with Jakku?**

 **Holly: Too hot!**

 **Nate: I got this.**

 **(You readers enjoy Toa in Republic city)**

The next morning, Jaller is in the dining hall drinking some tea all by himself. "Morning." Scarlett greeted the Toa Marhi of fire and joined Jaller at the table.

"Oh morning." Jaller replied.

"I see that the others are asleep. Couldn't sleep?" Scarlett asked.

"You tell me." Jaller replied with asarcastic tone.

"You got thrown in jail, of course. Then find out that some enemies you faced in the past came back and teamed up with a Ultron rip off." Scarlett explained.

"Let's see you took the words right out of my mouth." said Jaller. "You know you remind me of this person who was trained with the Justice Rangers and left the team."

"That was me." Scarlett replied.

"Oh, to be fair we barely knew you were around." Jaller stated.

"Yeah I figured that." said Scarlett.

Kongu came in and slammed a newspaper on the table. "You guys are not gonna believe this." said Kongu.

Jaller and Scarlett look at the article and they see a scary looking monster. "The Blue Spirit returns." Jaller read the title. "Who is this guy?"

"Sounds like a Batman rip-off." Kongu replied.

"Actually the Blue Spirit has some history. His real name is Lord Zuko, he was trying to capture my father to regain his honor. He wore the mask only once according to my father." Tenzin explained.

"One time? I think the legacy lives on." Jaller replied.

"You think someone was inspired by Zuko?" Kongu asked.

"Looks like it." said Scarlett.

"Anyway Hewkii, Mako, and I are going to search for Maxilos in this half of the city." said Jaller. "Hahli, Bolin, and Korra are going to search this half the city."

"Wait what about Nuparu?" Kongu asked.

"He's over at Future industries helping Asami." said Scarlett.

"What?! Jaller and Kongu exclaimed.

"He should have told me!" Jaller shouted.

"Well last night they were having a tech talk. Nerds." said Kongu.

"Well you're staying here to keep an eye on the temple." said Jaller.

"I'll tag along with Jaller." said Scarlett.

"So you two have fun, while I stay here?" Kongu asked.

* * *

Kongu is sitting down with a man wearing a red military jacket, green grey shirt and pants, brown hair, and light skin. "Did I ever told you the story where I tamed a Badger Mole?" He asked.

"Um no I haven't Bumi. Listen I got to check on something." said Kongu.

"No it'll be fun!" Bumi replied. "I was in the Earth Kingdom, I was low on supplies."

"Oh man." Kongu sighed.

* * *

Jaller, Hewkii, Scarlett and Mako are in Dragon Flats borough. "So what is this place?" Hewkii asked.

"Dragons Flats borough, it's a residential area for non-benders." Mako answered.

"Not to mention the Chi-blockers were trained around here." Scarlett replied.

"Chi-blockers were trained here?" Hewkii asked. "Seemed like the perfect cover."

"It was also a bad time for the citizens." said Scarlett. "The citizens were all suspects, during the Equailist revolution."

"Thanks for the history lesson." Hewkii replied.

"Did they had a secret hidden base or something?" Jaller asked.

"They did in the underground tunnels." Mako replied.

"So let's start there." said Scarlett.

* * *

Hahli, Bolin and Korra are in downtown looking for any leads for Maxilos' base. "So far no leads." said Korra.

"In order to change an evil person, we have to think like a villain." said Bolin.

"Bolin has a point." Hahli, Korra and Bolin turn around and sees Lusa walking in the scene.

"Lusa what are you doing here?" Korra asked with a serious look on her face.

"I came to help you." Lusa answered.

"Lusa how can I say it? No, it's too dangerous." Korra replied.

Lusa's eyes started to tear up. "Even since you became the Avatar you never had time for me!"

"Lusa, don't do this." Korra tried to comfront her little sister.

"No, you have your Avatar duties, but what about your big sister duties? All you did was trained, trained and trained!" Lusa balled her eyes out.

"Lusa stop it! You can help us." said Korra.

"Really?" Lusa asked.

"But you can't tell mom and dad. Ok?" Korra asked.

"You got it." Lusa replied.

* * *

Nuparu and Asami are in Asami's office looking at the blueprints. "Thanks for helping me out Nuparu. Are you sure Jaller is ok with this?" Asami asked.

"Yeah he was cool with it." Nuapru replied.

"Well I'm glad to have another engineer in my office." said Asami.

"I'm always happy to lend a hand." Nuparu.

"I was thinking about using the biplanes for commercial use." said Asami.

"I like the idea." said Nuparu.

"I have a few ideas, here I'll draw them out for you." Asami pulled the drawer to grab a pencil and a ruler. Nuparu sees some letters with Asami's name on it.

"Hey who send you those letters?" Nuparu asked.

"It's nothing." Asami replied.

"You can tell me anything." said Nuparu.

"I don't want to talk about. Can we please get back to work?" Asami replied.

"Ok fine. I'm sorry." Nuparu apologized.

Then an employee enters the office. "Ms. Sato we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Asami asked.

A Mecha-tank is destroying the factory, while Asami and Nuparu entered and saw the destruction. "My factory!" Asami exclaimed.

"Stay back!" Nuparu replied and opened fire on the Mecha tank with his corak blaster. "Whoever's in there?! Come out with your hands up!"

The Mecha tank charged at the two, but Nuparu brought up a rock wall and it hits the Mecha tank. Nuparu uses his corak blaster and shot down the Mecha tank to the ground. The two run up to the cockpit. "Like I said before! Come out with your hands up!" Nuparu shouted.

When the cockpit opens up and it was empty. "It's empty." said Asami.

"Just like last time." Nuparu whispered.

Asami looked around and noticed that 7 Mecha tanks are gone. "Someone took the Mech tanks!" said Asami.

 **(We're waiting for Nate to be done and Holly's hair is all puffed up)**

 **Rigby: Ugh! How much longer!?**

 **Poppy: Chill Rigs.**

 **Nate: (Walks out) Well I know where the Soul diamond is. It's in the Starship graveyard.**

 **Holly: Nice job Nate!**

 **Nate: I'm sorry do I know you circus clown?**

 **Holly: Oh ha-ha. Real funny!**

 **Me: Alright let's get going. Holly you stay here and guard the ship.**

 **Cade: Do you have some transport?**

 **Me: Yeah it's in the ship. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Swoop walks through the ground bridge and Wheeljack comes out of the portal with the Serpent's tail)**

 **Me: Louds, Ragna meet Wheeljack, the badass Wrecker.**

 **Lisa: I looked up his file.**

 **Wheeljack: I saw Swoop in the sick bay is he ok?**

 **Ragna: We had a battle against Ajax back at the temple.**

 **Wheeljack: You mean Francis?**

 **Leni: No his name is Ajax.**

 **Me: (Facepalm and groaned) They're the same name, nevermind let's go.**

 **(You readers enjoy Toa in Republic city)**

Kongu was getting bored with Bumi's stories he felt his eye lids are getting heavy. "Man these stories are so boring." Kongu thought.

Just then Nuapru ran up to Kongu. "Kongu!" Nuparu shouted.

"Nuparu, it's great to see you!" Kongu hugged Nuparu and pushed the Toa of air back.

"We have a problem, seven Mecha tanks are loose on the city!" said Nuparu.

"Are the Piraka in there?" Kongu asked.

"No, they're empty." Nuparu replied.

"Just like last time when Teridax took over that Maxlios robot." said Kongu.

"Yes, and I think he's behind this?" said Nuparu.

Just then a Mecha tank shows up. "How can something that big followed you back here?!" Kongu asked.

"I don't know?! Bumi get inside!" Nuparu shouted as Bumi ran away.

"So where are the other six?" Kongu asked.

* * *

Back with Korra, Hahli, Bolin and Lusa are walking down the streets. "So you face this thing before?" Bolin asked.

"Once, but it's a long story." said Hahli.

Then some Mecha tanks show up and shot a bolas at Lusa. "What the heck are those?" Hahli asked.

"Mecha tanks, these things were a problem when Amon was around." Korra explained.

"I'll get Lusa free, hold them off!" Bolin shouted. Hahli and Korra use their water bending at the Mecha tanks. "Don't worry I'll get you out!"

"Hurry!" Lusa exclaimed.

Hahli took out her corak blasters and opened fire on the two Mecha Tanks, and Korra used her Earthbending to knock them down. "Come out with your hands up!" Korra shouted.

Hahli walked up to the Mecha tank and and uses her talons to open the door only to find that no one is inside. "There's no one in here."

Korra and Bolin to go the other Mecha tanks and found out that there's no one inside. "They're empty!" Bolin stated.

"I have to warn Jaller." Hahli pressed on her commlink. "Jaller we have a problem!"

* * *

Jaller's team is working through the tunnels and Jaller is getting a call. "Jaller! (Static) We have... (Static) Tanks... (Static)" Hahli responded.

"Hahli what is it!?" Jaller asked.

"We're deep in the tunnels and there's no signal." Scarlett explained. "Basically back up won't help us."

"We're on our own for now." said Mako.

"Great." said Hewkii.

They walked deeper into the tunnels until they reach a empty storage room. "Hey, Chi-blockers! Where are you!?" Jaller shouted.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett whispered.

"Seeing if anyone's home." said Jaller.

"It could be a trap." Scarlett stated.

"I highly doubt that." Jaller replied.

Then three Mecha tanks come in from the other tunnel. "Look like they forgot something." said Hewkii.

"What are they?" Jaller asked.

"Mecha tanks, they were a problem when Amon was here." said Mako.

"All I see is scrap!" Jaller exclaimed and charged towards the Mecha tanks, but one of them smacks Jaller to a wall.

"Think before you act, Jaller." Scarlett replied as she summoned a keyblade with rainbow swirls on the handle with a silver hilt and a scarlet frame for the blade's edge.

"Is that a keyblade?" Hewkii asked.

"I see you know your weapons?" Scarlett commented.

"We need to give Jaller a hand!" Hewkii exclaimed.

"Oh yeah right!" Mako replied.

* * *

Back on Air temple island, Kongu and Nuparu were still fighting the Mecha tank. "This thing is tough!" Kongu shouted.

"I have an idea hold that thing off!" Nuparu stated and ran off.

"Where are you going?!" Kongu asked and was still shooting the Mecha tank, until he ran out of ammo. "Uh oh."

Then Nuparu jumped from the roof and landed on the back of the Mecha Tank and tried to open the cockpit. "Anyone home?!" Nuparu opened the cockpit and sees the pilot.

"Um mercy?" The Chi-blocker asked.

Nuparu grabbed the Chi-blocker and formed rock handcuffs around the chi-blocker's hands. "We show mercy. But not where you're going." said Nuparu.

* * *

Back in the tunnels Jaller and Mako are throwing fireballs at the 2nd Mecha tank. "Maybe Lin can help us out!?" Jaller asked.

"The metal on the tanks is made out of platinum, Metalbenders can't bend platinum." Mako explained.

"So much for that." said Jaller.

Hewkii and Scarlett are fighting off the 1st Mecha tank, Hewkii used his electric chain to shock the Mecha Tank. "Now Scarlett!" Hewkii shouted.

Scarlett jumped in the air and slashed the Mecha Tank with her keyblade. Jaller runs towards the Mecha Tank and heated up his sword and sliced the right support, but it was still standing. "Dang it!" Jaller muttered.

Mako used a flame Ray to attack the same support that Jaller attacked. "Jaller do it again!" Mako shouted. Jaller attacked the support and sliced it, casting the tank to fall down.

Hewkii and Scarlett both jumped in the air and slashed the Mecha tank until it was destroyed. "Nice work." Hewkii commented.

"Thanks." Scarlett replied.

"There's only one left!" Jaller stated. Then another Mecha Tank rolls in and Jaller groaned. "Oh come on!"

Then the other Mecha Tank attacks the last Mecha Tank and digs it's claws into it. "Quick attack it!" Someone shouted. Jaller, Hewkii and Scarlett both jumped in the air and slashed the final Mecha Tank and it explodes.

"That's the last of them. Thanks whoever you are?" said Jaller.

The hatch of the good Mecha tank opens open and the driver reveals to be Asami. "Hey guys." said Asami.

"You know how to drive a Mecha Tank?" Jaller asked.

"It's a long story." Asami replied.

"We should call you Tank girl!" Hewkii replied and Jaller gives him a dirty look.

* * *

Back on Air temple island the Toa Marhi and Team Avatar were back on the island, where they were discussing about what happened. "So anyway, there was one driver in the Mecha tank." said Kongu. "The Metalbenders have him in custody."

"Well that's good, but what about those empty Mecha tanks?" Lusa asked.

"This happened before." Jaller stated.

"What happened?" Bolin asked.

"Back in Marhi Nui, we were looking for the Mask of life to save Mata Nui. Our enemy Makuta Teridax took control of a Maxlios robot and took controlled of it and he claimed he was on our side." Jaller explained.

"Wait I thought Teridax was the enemy?" Korra asked.

"He was. He told Matoro that he would have to break the stone cord connecting both Voya Nui and Mahri Nui would have to be broken, but it would the Matoran in both locations in the process." Nuparu explained.

Then Scarlett walks in the conversation. "Hey Jaller, I just got off the phone with President Raiko and he wants to speak with you and your team." Scarlett stated.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Kongu.

 **(Dojo is acting strange)**

 **Me: Another Shen Gong Wu?**

 **Dojo: Yeah and it's going to be dangerous in the wrong hands.**

 **Takanuva: Crap, we need to get the other Wu.**

 **Me: Somehow Francis isn't too far from here. Dojo head straight back to the temple we can handle Francis.**

 **Dojo: You sure man!**

 **Me: You are the most important member for the Xiaolin Dragons, they need you.**

 **Dojo: Ok thanks. (Grows 5 times his size and flies off)**

 **Leni: And people say I'm dumb.**

 **Me: Sometimes you have to make choices not for yourself but for other people as well.**

 **Lynn: What now?**

 **Me: We find Francis, kick his butt and get the Wu readers please review and stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(We have the dragon balls and we're about to summon the dragon)**

 **Me: Everyone ready.**

 **Smokescreen: We're ready.**

 **Me: Ok let's do this. Great dragon we summon you!**

 **(They sky turns black and a green Chinese dragon shows up)**

 **Lynn: Holy cow!**

 **(Enjoy Toa in Republic city)**

The Toa Mahri enter President Raiko's office and they see a man in his 40s or 50s with tan skin, brown short hair, a mustache, wearing a pair of glasses. He's wearing a pale gold tunic, with a dark blue coat over it and dark blue pants along with black shoes. "So you must be the Toa Mahri?" Raiko asked.

"That is correct sir." Jaller replied.

"Have a seat." Raiko offered. The Toa Mahri all sat down in the chairs. "Now there is a reason why I called you all here."

"Just give to us straight." said Hewkii.

"Very well. You came here just yesterday and you have already caused a lot of damage to Republic city!" said Raiko. "You caused a lot of property damage in the Little Water tribe neighbourhood, Dragon flats borough, and downtown."

"First off that was the Piraka." said Kongu.

"The Mecha tanks had no pilots. Well except for one." said Nuparu.

"Well this is coming out of my pocket!" Raiko slammed his fist on his desk, startling the Toa.

"Ok I think I get the message." said Kongu.

"I have half a mind to send you five to prison." said Raiko.

"And the other half is giving us a second chance?" Kongu chuckled nervously.

"No. Kick you out of Republic city." Raiko replied.

"You can't! We have a mission to protect the Avatar and your great city!" Hewkii stated.

"You think sweet talking is going to help you out? Think again." said Raiko.

"Look, Mr. President I'm in charge of this team. I'll make sure my team is on their best behaviour. No more property damage, no one will go out of business or homeless." said Jaller.

"Very well I will give you one more chance. Don't mess it up." said Raiko. Nuparu nodded and then the phone rang. "Excuse me." Raiko lifted up the phone and answered it. "Hello, what do you mean he escaped!? How?! No tunnels. Someone broke him out! Well that's just great. Thank you." Raiko hanged up the phone.

"Um we're sorry." said Kongu. "By the way what are we sorry for?"

"It's not you guys. Hiroshi Sato escaped from prison." said Raiko.

"Wait. Is he somehow related to Asami Sato?" Nuparu asked.

"Yes. He's Asami's father." said Raiko and the Toa Mahri gasped.

"Wait why is that bad?" Kongu asked.

* * *

Back on Air temple island, Axonn and Hydraxon have arrived by the order of Turaga Nuju, they introduced themselves to Scarlett, Team Avatar and Tenzin's family. The Toa Mahri have arrived and see the two silver bionicles that they recognize.

"Hey guys." said Bolin. "How did it go?"

"We got yelled at, and we almost got thrown in jail or get kicked out." said Jaller. "I'm guessing you heard about Asami's father breaking out?"

"We heard." Asami replied.

"Scarlett told me and Hydraxon everything." Axonn stated.

"The guards told us that the Blue Spirit tried stop him, but he failed." said Scarlett.

"How does this guy knew about the breakout?" Kongu asked.

"I'll ask when we see the Blue Spirit." said Korra.

"Oh I hope you don't mind. I called in someone from my army to help us." said Scarlett.

"Oh cool. Who did you did you bring here?" Hewkii asked.

"I would like to meet him." said Hahli.

"Actually her." The Toa Mahri turn around and see a 7 year old girl with fair skin, auburn hair, wearing a pearl-lined lavender gown and a bright purple amulet with a white boarder, walking towards the Toa Mahri.

"Toa Mahri, Axonn, Hydraxon, meet Princess Sofia the first of Enchancia. My first student." Scarlett stated.

"She's your student?" Nuparu asked.

"That and she's a member of the Justice Rangers and Scarlett Army." said Scarlett.

"Dual membership." said Axonn.

"So do you want me to fill you all in or did Scarlett told you?" Jaller asked.

"We just got here. So fill us in." said Axonn.

"Scarlett already told me." said Sofia.

"Ok then Sofia and I are going to train." said Scarlett.

"Ok." Hydraxon replied.

Scarlett and Sofia walk away and Scarlett sighs. "Is something wrong Scarlett?" Sofia asked concerned about her teacher.

"I'm fine, Soph. But I think Jaller doesn't trust me." said Scarlett.

"What makes you say that?" Sofia asked.

"I read his mind, it's Takanuva all over again." said Scarlett.

"Just don't freak out ok." said Sofia.

"I won't snap at Jaller. That's a promise." said Scarlett.

* * *

Later at night, a ship is sailing on the ocean heading to Republic City. "So, quiet night." said the 1st mate.

"Nothing but the waves hitting the boats." said the 2nd mate.

Then the two noticed some spots of water on the floor and they follow the trail to a dark shadow. "Hey you! How did you get on board?!" The 1st mate asked.

"I just got on board." said the figure.

"But we're in the middle of the ocean?" The 2nd mate questioned.

"Of course." The shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed to be White Sea monster with sharp blades and slaughters the sailors.

Another sailor is walking and he noticed the dead bodies of the two mates. "What the?"

Then a claw with three fingers comes out of the water and attacks the ship. The crew runs away and heads to a life boat and sails off. One the sailors noticed that the creature had silver razor sharp teeth with yellow eyes. They watched as their ship sinks.

* * *

Maxilos is on the ocean floor with his energy hound and watches as the ship sinks. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who comes to the city." said Maxilos as he petted his Energy hound.

 **(We return to base)**

 **Linka: So how was Dragonball hunting?**

 **Lynn (girl): (eating a meatball sub) Great I made a wish.**

 **Jaller: You wished for a meatball sub?**

 **Lynn (boy): Nice!**

 **AVGN: I wanted to wish for a good Ghostbusters game for NES.**

 **Me: Well the dragon balls won't be used again for one year. Maybe next year I'll wish for my custom made slurpee machine. I'm just gonna go watch Gonnies. You readers feel free to leave a review and such.**


End file.
